Enterprising Time Travel
by Dan1007
Summary: When the Enterprise-D is hurled back in time, they must avoid changing the past- even if it means violating treaties. Is this a time changing trap or something worse?
1. Chapter 1

Enterprising Time Travel

Chapter 1

"Captain, sensors are picking up some kind of anomaly. It appears to be a break in time," said Lt. Cmdr. Data.

"Why didn't our long range scanners pick it up bef-"

"Captain, we are being pulled through!"

"Full reverse!" shouted Captain Picard.

"No affect sir. We are still being pulled closer," said Data, matter-of-factly. And it was true. The _Enterprise-D _was being pulled closer and closer towards the anomaly.

"We're going in!" shouted Wesley, nervoulsly.

"Captain, recommend we raise shields. Whatever is on the other side of that anomaly, we must be prepared.

"Make it so Lt." said Picard.

"1,000 meters! 500 meters!" shouted Wesley.

"Full stop," said Picard calmly. "Whatever is on the other side, I want to be ready to analyze it. Plus we don't want to look suspicious." Suddenly, there was a loud bang.

"Captain, we have entered the anomaly," said Data, looking at Wesley, with eyebrows raised

"What do you think will be waiting for us on the other side?" asked Riker. Picard didn't respond, partially out of his own confusion for the situation. There was a blinding flash of light on the view screen, and then just black space again. Picard stood up, and walked over to Data's chair.

"What is the current Stardate Data?"

"49812.43. Captain, we are in the middle of the Federation-Klingon War," said Data. Everyone looked at Worf, with mixed expressions, waiting for his reaction. Worf looked straight at Captain Picard.

"While I wear this uniform, my duties are to serve the Federation, and follow the orders of my superiors, including you, Captain. But if possible, I would prefer to avoid contact with Klingons, sir," said Worf confidently. Picard smiled.

"Very good Mr. Worf. I would also like to avoid contact with the Klingons- or with any Federation ships for that matter. We don't want to change history," said Picard.

"This would be a lovely time for a cloaking device," said Wesley, jokingly.

"That's actually not a bad idea Wesley. The Treaty of Algeron states that no Federation vessel may possess a cloaking device, nor can Starfleet develop one. But, I think the preservation of time is more important than keeping a few Romulans happy." Picard stood up, addressing the crew: "I am about to act in direct violation of a Federation approved treaty. If any of you disagree with my decision, please speak now, and it will be noted in my log." Picard looked around at his crew. No one disagreed. Picard nodded.

"Captain, may I speak to you in your Ready Room?" asked Riker.

"Certainly," replied Picard. The two walked off the bridge, and Data sat down in the Captain's Chair.

"Captain, as you know, I was aboard the _Pegasus_, the Federation prototype for a ship with a cloaking device. I am familiar with how to adapt a Federation ship with a cloaking device. Captain, request permission to help Lt. La Forge with the installation of the Cloak."

"Granted," replied Picard, and the two left the room. As the two entered the bridge, Data stood up, and returned to his chair. Picard returned to the Captain's Chair, and sat down.

"Sir, we've got a problem. Our present location has us in orbit of Vul'Cha! We're almost smack in the middle of Klingon space!" Everyone froze, and looked at Wesley, then Picard.

"Even at Warp 9 sir, it would still take the _Enterprise_-"

"Yes, I am aware of that Mr. Data. The fastest way out of Klingon space, would be to pass through Gorn space. Helm, set a course for Gorn, Warp 9-"

"Captain: two Klingon Birds-of-Prey de-cloaking starboard side!" shouted Worf. "They're hailing us!"

"Engage!" shouted Picard!

End of Chapter 1

**So that's the end of Chapter 1! BIG cliff hanger! Chapter 2 will be up soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

Enterprising Time Travel

Chapter 2

"Captain: two Klingon Birds-of-Prey de-cloaking starboard side!" shouted Worf. "They're hailing us!"

"Engage!" shouted Picard! And the _Enterprise _Warped off. "Worf, can you put through their message?"

"I should be able to," said Worf, pushing buttons on his panel. "Ah, here Captain!"

"This is the Klingon vessel _Pagh_. What is your purpose here? What is your purpose here? WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE-"

"Worf, shut that thing off!" demanded Picard, frustrated.

"Captain, the Klingon ships are tailing us!" shouted Wesley.

"On screen," said Picard, on edge. And sure enough, two Klingon Birds-of-Prey were on the viewer.

"Riker, Geordi, how long until that damn cloak is ready?" demanded Picard.

"Captain, we still have to run it through the Plasma Conduits. It's gonna take at least another hour."

"Keep me posted Mr. La Forge. Picard out. Data: is it possible that, if we came to a full stop, so that the Klingons ran past us, we could put the cloak up in time so that they wouldn't see us put it up?"

"I do not advise it Captain; the risk may not be worth it."

"But search theoretical."

"It is theoretically possible. I can make the necessary arrangements."

"Make it so, Data. Geordi, would it be possible to fire two Photon Torpedoes with the Cloak engaged?

"Captain, what is this I hear about Photon Torpedoes?" asked Riker.

"The Klingon Bird-of-Prey _Pagh_ is tailing us, and they can't know we're here," explained Picard. Riker paused to think. Why did that name sound familiar?

"It is theoretically possible, but it will take a little while longer. In the meantime, we can block their communications."

"Make it so Mr. La Forge."

"But wouldn't destroying a ship from the present having a ripple effect on the future?" protested Geordi.

"Yes, I have considered that, but just by our being here, and them noticing us, that ripple has already begun. We must do our best before that ripple become a tsunami," explained Picard.

"Captain! You said one of the ships was the _Pagh_, correct sir?"

"Correct Number 1. Why?"

"Sir, that was the ship that I did the Officer Exchange with a few years ago. I always thought that her crew was corrupt, but not _THIS_ corrupt," exclaimed Riker.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Picard.

"What I mean is the whole reason we're here. What if this is a trap set up by some blood thirsty Klingons? Don't you find it a bit odd that there was no report of _any_ anomalies in this sector ever? Or that our sensors couldn't pick up the anomaly until we were being sucked inside? And it just _happens _that we're magically in orbit of a planet, smack in the middle of Klingon space? And how the Klingons chose a precise moment to de-cloak, and now following us, possibly into a trap? Captain, what if they knew we would head towards Gorn space, and the entire Klingon fleet is awaiting us at the border? And even If the entire fleet isn't waiting for us, then they_ think_ that the moment we engage the cloak, we'll have to drop our shields, and then they'll blow us out of the sky. Captain, I'm suggesting we end this before it begins. The cloak will be ready in five minutes. I say we engage it then, come to a full stop, and destroy the two Klingon ships, and get the hell out of here, and find a way back home!"

"Very well Number 1. Mr. La Forge, alert me when the cloak is ready."

"Aye Captain."

"And Commander Riker, I want you on the Bridge."

"On my Way," responded Riker, running to the nearest Turbolift. In a moment, he stepped onto the Bridge.

"Commander Riker, that was some _very_ fine thinking back there. I'm very glad to have you as my First officer.

"Thank you sir."

"Captain, the cloak is ready."

"Prepare to engage the cloak and come to come to a full stop on my mark."

"Engineering standing by," said Geordi.

"Helm standing by as well Captain," said Wesley.

"Engage."

**Ah! Another cliff hanger! Chapter 3 will be up shortly! Thanks for reading a reviewing! **


	3. Chapter 3

Enterprising Time Travel

Chapter 3

"Prepare to engage the cloak and come to come to a full stop on my mark."

"Engineering standing by," said Geordi.

"Helm standing by as well Captain," said Wesley.

"Engage."

"The cloak appears to be functioning normally," said Geordi.

"Full stop sir," said Wesley.

"Good work everyone. Now for the fun part. Mr. Worf, are their shields down?"

"Yes, they are Captain!"

"Fire Mr. Worf!" There was a loud bang as the Bird-of-Preys exploded.

"Good shooting Mr. Worf!"

"Thank you sir!"

"Data, can our sensors find the anomaly?"

"I believe I will be able to single it out sir. Though, it may take some time sir."

"Make it so."

"Captain, I believe I have been able to single it out."

"Wesley, set a course for the anomaly, Warp 9! Engage!"

"Time to anomaly?"

"1 hour 3 minutes Captain," said Data

"I'll be in my ready room. Alert me when we're approaching the anomaly. You have the bridge Number 1."

"Captain, we are approaching the anomaly," said Data. Picard walked out of his Ready Room, and onto the bridge.

"Take us through Wesley. Half Impulse"

"Aye Captain," responded Wesley. The ship dropped out of Warp, and into the anomaly. There was a flash of light, and then the black of space again.

"We're home!" said Wesley.

"Geordi, disengage the cloak," said Picard.

"I would not advise that Captain. The Klingon Bird-of-Prey K'Vada is off of our starboard bow," said Data.

"Too late Captain, we have already started to de-cloak," said Geordi.

"Ahh shit," said Riker.

"The cloak is fully disengaged Captain," said Geordi.

"Captain, the K'Vada is hailing us," said Worf.

"On screen," said Picard

"This is Kurn of the K'Vada. Why have you just de-cloaked?" Kurn said angrily.

"Brother?" asked Worf.

**Ah! One more cliff hanger! Worf's brother has just seen the **_**Enterprise-D**_** de-cloak. What will happen next? Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	4. Chapter 4

Enterprising Time Travel

Chapter 4

"The cloak is fully disengaged Captain," said Geordi.

"Captain, the K'Vada is hailing us," said Worf.

"On screen," said Picard

"This is Kurn of the K'Vada. Why have you just de-cloaked?" Kurn said angrily.

"Brother?" asked Worf.

"WHAT?" demanded Kurn. "I demand an explanation!"

"And so do we. Why was the _Enterprise _sucked into an anomaly, with two Birds-of-Prey from the present following us back! And why are you here waiting for us!" demanded Riker.

"Why do you have a cloaking device? That _CLEARLY _violates the Treaty of Algeron!"

"I'll answer your questions if you answer ours," said Picard calmly.

"_I _am here to search for our two missing ships, and I _assume_ that you know _nothing_ about that, based on that fact that you have two less Photon Torpedoes than you left with." shouted Kurn angrily.

"How do you know how many Photons we left with!" demanded Picard, temper running short.

"I was merely running a routine scan of your ship, checking it for any _'safety flaws' _or whatever the bullshit quote is!"

"Yet, you knew that we would be here when we left, and you are still here. Do you realize that you are contradicting your previous statement! Data: what exactly did he say about his purpose for being here?"

"He said: 'I am here to search for our two missing ships'" said Data in perfect imitation of Kurn's voice.

"I believe that your government will be contacted shortly by Starfleet," said Data flatly.

"I look _forward_ to it," said Kurn coldly. "K'Vada out."

"That was cheerful," said Wesley.

"My brother just lost his temper. I apologize for his behavior. He acted with _dishonor_," said Worf.

"Thank you Mr. Worf. Wesley, set a course for the nearest Starbase. Warp 9."

"Course laid in, sir," said Wesley.

"Engage," said Picard.

The End

**Phew! What a wild ride! I'm really proud of this story turned out. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and staying with me through the entire story! **


End file.
